


Stop and Go

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Belts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filthy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Sex, lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: All he needs is some jerky. All she needs is a rub and some juice ...Part of the Twelve Days of Smutness 2020.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Stop and Go

Luffy unclipped the bonds from around her wrists, freeing them from her ankles. Nami groaned as she straightened out, relaxing into the bed.

He grinned over at her, patting her thigh before he ducked down, and pulled out a suitcase from underneath the bed. Humming to himself, Luffy stuck his tongue out as he opened it, and put a bottle of lotion up by the pitcher of juice on the nightstand. When he looked up, she smiled, pulling the blanket up to cover her face.

Grinning wider, he picked out the jerky for himself and bit into it while he climbed back into bed.

Ice in the pitcher clinked as he poured her a glass of orange juice, and she took it to sip. She licked red - bruised from kisses - lips.

Their eyes met, and Luffy took a deep breath.

“Flip,” he said through jerky and teeth, and Nami’s eyes glittered. His eyebrows perked up, waiting before he snickered, “You said you couldn’t take anymore.”

Her lips pursed before she turned over onto her stomach, smiling. Luffy laughed, pulling down the sheets and blanket to reveal her red skin. It stirred something in him. Beaten, and yet smiling. He didn’t think he had ever seen anything more beautiful.

Pumping out the lotion, Luffy began to work it into her shoulders first, squeezing and rubbing her. Nami moaned, laying her head down. Her chocolate brown eyes looked back with heat, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. Nami teased him with those eyes.

She knew she drove him wild.

His hands worked down her slender back. This was where some of the marks started. His grip softened, not wanting to aggravate them, and when she moaned, he had to pause to keep himself back.

Nami smiled slowly when his hands reached her hips. Taking a moment to compose himself, Luffy retrieved more lotion, licking his lips as he looked down at the handprints and belt marks that covered her ass.

“Did you want something?”

His eyes flicked up to her, almost jumping.

“We just stopped,” he said, massaging her cheeks.

He repressed the moan from the softness of the body in his hands. She arched into his touch, and he grimaced as it made himself rise again. Were they not done? He looked down at himself, shuddering. His body didn’t seem to be done at all.

His eyes narrowed at his cock, accusing, but Nami giggled. Without thinking, he slapped her ass, and he gaped at himself. However, she moaned, eyes lidding as she looked back at him.

“Captain,” she whispered.

Lifting a leg back, her foot stroked his arm as he froze over her.

Luffy cleared his throat to say, “Do you know what you’re asking?”

“I want you.” She moaned. “Please ...?”

Biting his tongue, Luffy looked down at her body, waiting for more before he pumped out more lotion. He worked it down into her red thighs, shuddering.

He could break her. His body clenched at the thought. Luffy could hurt her so terribly that she might never walk again. He could break an arm! Nami was too fragile for even the roughest play, but she still  _ trusted him  _ to hit her. Holding back on just the brink felt incredible - the littlest mark left behind thrilled him. Here she was, covered in red welts and begging for more.

He wanted to take her. His hands paused over her body. This was supposed to be their time afterward when they could rest and unwind from their scene. Lotion for her body, and juice to rejuvenate her. Luffy only needed his jerky usually to replenish himself.

However, another desire began to fill his senses.

Luffy pushed her thighs open as he slipped in between her legs.

Leaning over, he whispered into her ear, “What is this? Don’t you want your juice and a nap?”

“Cock juice sounds yummy,” Nami said.

Groaning, he swallowed the rest of his jerky.

“What’s the scene?”

“I don’t care.” She moaned. “Fuck me.”

Groaning, Luffy grabbed her wrists, pressing them over her head. She gasped, struggling with his grip. Sometimes, he let her slip loose. Sometimes, he let her believe she could escape.

This time, she was his.

“You’re the one that released this animal.” He growled into her ear, pressing against her back.

Her hips bucked back, and he felt his cock slip between the plush mounds of her ass. He groaned as the lotion let him thrust into this not often felt sensation. Rocking into the crevice of her cheeks, Luffy nibbled at her shoulder.

She moaned, breathing faster. “I want it ... I want the animal!”

Growling, Luffy bit her shoulder, and she cried out. She tried pulling herself free, but he pressed down on her. Spreading his knees wide, he pinned her legs open as his free hand scratched up her belly. Her cry made him buck against her.

Nami whimpered when he groped her breast, pulling and kneading her teat. As he shifted behind her, his cock pressed against her pussy. She was still wet from before, dripping with his cum, and he moaned around her shoulder. His prey struggled against him, becoming wilder by the moment.

Luffy snarled. “Hold still, you little bitch!”

She gasped when he thrust into her, plunging deeper and deeper inside. Nami squealed when he sucked onto her throat, sometimes grating his teeth over the soft flesh.

“No, no! I’m - I’m not a bitch!” She panted, wrists twisting in his hand from the sweat, but he refused to let her go.

“Shut it.” He growled, slamming harder. “If I’m an animal, then you’re my bitch!”

Nami moaned, twitching, and thrusting back against him as he pounded into her. Breath coming in shorter, faster, she cried out. She writhed under him, trying to buck him off, but more often than not, he felt her slap her hips against his before she could stop herself.

She had so little control.

Luffy flicked her nipple, and Nami screamed.

As she met her end, he poured himself into her womb.

The ice melted in the pitcher.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 12 Days of Smutness event for 2020 as created by Empress_of_Yaoi. If you're so inclined, please read their works too, and thank you for reading.
> 
> I will be posting a new oneshot for the next 8 days of the remaining 12 days. And I am not sorry.


End file.
